1. Field of the Invention
Our invention is in the field of audible alert systems for use on bicycles and other human-propelled means of transportation.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Because bicycles must coexist with automobiles, pedestrians, and other traffic, many types of safety alert devices have been developed to enable cyclists to signal their presence to others. These include audible alerts (e.g., bells, buzzers, horns, etc.) as well as visual alerts (reflectors, lights, lighted and mechanical turn signals etc.). These prior-art devices are effective at reducing many of the risks associated with operating bicycles on bicycle paths and public roadways. However, each of these devices suffers from one or more disadvantages.
Bells, Buzzers, and Horns
Bells, buzzers, and horns constitute the oldest and most popular type of warning alert for use with bicycles. These are effective at warning pedestrians, in-line skaters, and other cyclists of the presence of an approaching bicycle. However, they suffer from at least two disadvantages:
They provide no information on the direction of approach, or intended path, of the user. Many bicycle accidents occur when a cyclist attempts to pass a pedestrian, in-line skater, or slower cyclist. When individuals about to be passed hear such an alert, they must take their eyes from the road or path and look backward to determine whether the approaching cyclist will pass on the right side or left side, and then move in the opposite direction. The short time required to do this can significantly reduce the time available to avoid an accident. Even worse, on hearing such an alert, individuals will sometimes instinctively begin moving to the right without first looking backward, under the assumption that the cyclist will be passing on the left--but this is not always the case. When a cyclist is attempting to pass on the right, this type of instinctive response to conventional audible alerts can actually increase the chances (or severity) of an accident. PA1 Use of bells, buzzers, and horns is considered unfashionable by many cyclists, particularly adolescents. As a result, only a small fraction of bicycles are equipped with such devices. PA1 Visual alerts must be within the field of view of the intended recipient of the signal. For this reason, they are effective at signaling following vehicles, but largely ineffective at signaling vehicles or pedestrians ahead. As a result, the use of visual alerts on a bicycle will not significantly reduce the risks associated with passing other cyclists, pedestrians, or in-line skaters, particularly on crowded bicycle paths. PA1 While lighted visual alerts are effective at night, they are substantially less effective during the day. PA1 As with audible alerts, use of visual safety alerts is considered unfashionable by many cyclists, particularly adolescents. As a result, only a small fraction of bicycles are equipped with such devices. PA1 Use of spoken alerts is often tiresome, especially on a crowded bicycle path, and can even cause vocal fatigue and hoarseness. PA1 Many cyclists are too shy to use spoken alerts. Others are unable or unwilling to speak loudly enough to be clearly heard. PA1 Use of spoken alerts is considered unfashionable by many cyclists, particularly adolescents. PA1 Conventional audible alert systems provide no information on the direction of approach, or intended path, of the user. PA1 Conventional visual alert systems are largely ineffective at signaling individuals ahead of the user, particularly during the daytime. PA1 Use of conventional spoken alerts is often tiresome, inconvenient, and intimidating. PA1 Use of conventional audible, visual, and spoken alerts is considered unfashionable by many cyclists. PA1 is able to instantly signal the user's presence and intended path to pedestrians, in-line skaters, and other bicyclists ahead of the user, thereby reducing risks of accidents while passing; PA1 is effective during both daytime and nighttime; and PA1 is fun to use and offers the potential to be considered fashionable, thereby encouraging use by bicyclists who would otherwise eschew safety alerts.
Visual Alerts
Visual alerts, such as reflectors and lights, are effective at increasing the general visibility of cyclists to others sharing the roadways. Lighted and mechanical turn signals can also be effective at signaling following vehicles of the user's intention to turn, which can significantly reduce the chances of a serious accident. However, these conventional visual alerts suffer from at least three disadvantages:
Spoken Alerts
In some localities, a bicycle-path etiquette has evolved which calls for cyclists to issue a spoken alert upon approaching others sharing the bike path. Such an alert, such as "passing on your left!", can substantially reduce the risks associated with passing pedestrians and slower cyclists. However, spoken alerts suffer from at least three disadvantages:
Summary of Prior-Art Limitations
As discussed above, prior-art alert systems for use on bicycles suffer from one or more of four disadvantages: